Loved A Bastard
by IrenaSoo
Summary: [ CHAP 5 UP ] Jongin akhirnya menentukan pilihan. Kyungsoo menyesal karena kembali mengingatkan Ayahnya dengan masa lalu yang buruk. Kyungsoo lah yang kini harus memilih...
1. Chapter 1

Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo harusnya tidak memikirkan nama itu terlalu sering. Dia tidak tahu kenapa hati dan otaknya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi untuk berpikir sewaras mungkin. Bagaimana bisa dia terus-menerus memikirkan tunangan sahabatnya sendiri ? Kyungsoo mungkin sudah gila. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut menemani Baekhyun menjemput tunangannya yang tampan dan sexy itu di bandara 2 hari yang lalu. Seharusnya dia mencari alasan agar tidak bertemu Kim Jongin.  
Coba lihat dirinya sekarang. Memikirkan sosok tampan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri tanpa tahu malu ?  
Kyungsoo menghela napas frustasi . " Soo..Kau tidak apa-apa ? " Baekhyun yang menduduki kursi di sebelahnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis terangkat.  
Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo melamun saat mata kuliah geologi teknik sedang berlangsung. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana antusiasnya gadis itu pada hal-hal yang menjurus ke mata kuliah teknik sipil favoritnya itu. Mereka memang mengambil jurusan yang sama di perguruan tinggi,dan karena minat yang sama itulah keduanya bisa bersahabat dengan baik.  
" Oh! Aku baik-baik saja kok. Maaf ya."  
Baekhyun memberinya anggukan pelan sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dosen tua yang sedang menerangkan materi di depan kelas.  
Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya dengan senyum miris.  
Tidak. Dia harus berhenti memikirkan Kim Jongin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Dia benar-benar berubah begitu pulang dari Jerman Soo.." Baekhyun bercerita dengan senyum penuh cinta di wajahnya saat jam pulang kuliah tiba dan mereka berjalan pelan menuju pelataran kampus," Maksudku itu perubahan yang baik..bukan hanya dari segi fisik tapi sikapnya juga. Dia sangat berbeda dengan sosok Kim Jongin yang ku kenal 5 tahun lalu...Aku juga senang dia jadi sangat sexy sekarang."  
Kyungsoo tertawa pelan ketika Baekhyun melemparkan kedipan mata genit andalannya.  
" Eww..Kau menggelikan Byun Baekhyun!" Ia berpura-pura memasang ekspresi jijik dan Baekhyun mendorongnya menjauh sambil terkikik.  
Mereka masih sibuk mendorong satu sama lain sambil tertawa sampai sebuah sedan hitam metalik memasuki lingkungan kampus. Sedan mewah itu berhenti tidak jauh dari mereka, dan Baekhyun langsung memekik riang saat sosok tampan Kim Jongin muncul dari balik pintu sedan yang terbuka. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua gadis itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.  
Langkahnya tegap dan memancarkan aura vitalitas serta rasa percaya diri yang kuat. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis lain di sekitar mereka melemparkan pandangan lapar mengerikan pada Kim Jongin. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan memandangnya dengan mulut terkecuali para pria yang melemparkan tatapan iri dan menilai.  
Tentu saja Kyungsoo memakluminya. Kim Jongin hanya..sangat menakjubkan..dan Baekhyun sangat beruntung memiliki pria itu.  
" Hai sayang.." Jongin menyapa Baekhyun dan menarik mesra gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.  
Kyungsoo berusaha sebisa mungkin meredam debaran jantungnya sendiri dan rasa tidak rela sialan yang tiba-tiba menelusup masuk ke hatinya.  
Baekhyun terkikik kecil dalam dekapan Jongin dan menggesek-gesekan pipinya dengan manja ke dada bidang tunangannya itu sebelum menarik diri. "Hai Kyungsoo.." mata tajamnya kini beralih pada Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.  
Debaran aneh di dada Kyungsoo bahkan makin menggila ketika Jongin menyebut namanya. Ini gila.  
" Hai juga Jongin oppa ! " Kyungsoo menjawab riang dan berusaha menghindari tatapan aneh dari mata tajam pria itu dengan melemparkan senyum menggoda pada Baekhyun .  
Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.  
" Apa Kau ingin langsung pulang sayang ? " Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengutuk perasaan sakit sialan yang menggerogoti benaknya.  
" Aku tidak akan langsung pulang honey..ada kursus piano yang harus ku ikuti setelah ini,dan karena tempat kursusku itu searah dengan apartemen Kyungsoo jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau dia juga ikut ? Kau bisa sekalian mengantarnya pulang begitu aku sampai di tempat kursus."  
Kyungsoo nyaris tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Pikiran tentang Ia dan Jongin yang berduaan saja di dalam sedan pria itu membuat Kyungsoo gugup.  
Tidak. Dia harus mencegahnya.  
"Mmm...Baek..ku pikir Aku.."  
" Tentu saja sayang. Kyungsoo bisa ikut dengan kita kok..aku akan mengantarnya pulang."  
Dan dengan itu masalah pun selesai.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Baekhyun turun di tempat kursus pianonya dan memberikan Jongin satu kecupan manis di bibir pria itu yang entah kenapa membuat mata Kyungsoo sakit melihatnya. Ia masuk ke dalam gedung setelah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi depan menemani Jongin .  
Mungkin itu hanya perasaan Kyungsoo, tapi atmosfer aneh yang memenuhi bagian dalam sedan Jongin di antara mereka sepeninggal Baekhyun membuat debaran aneh di dadanya makin menggila.  
Ia segera memberitahu Jongin alamat apartemennya saat pria itu bertanya,dan berharap agar hal itulah yang menjadi obrolan terakhir di antara mereka. Tapi harapannya langsung pupus begitu Jongin mulai angkat bicara.  
" Jadi Kyungsoo..apa Aku menakutimu ?"  
Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut ketika tunangan sahabatnya itu melemparkan pertanyaan itu padanya. Masih sambil menyetir Jongin melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali mengalihkan fokusnya pada jalanan di depannya.  
" A..apa maksudmu oppa ? A..aku tidak takut padamu.." Kyungsoo menjawab pelan dengan kepala menunduk.  
Dari sudut mata bulatnya Kyungsoo bisa melihat seringai tampan Kim Jongin yang perlahan-lahan menghiasi wajah sempurna milik pria itu. " Aku tahu Kau berbohong Kyungsoo..ketakutanmu padaku sangat jelas..Aku bisa melihatnya dari pancaran mata dan bahasa tubuhmu yang cantik itu...Aku benar kan ?"  
Kyungsoo benar-benar terdiam kali ini. Tubuhnya kaku dan ketegangan yang aneh mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Warna merah merambat malu-malu di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu merona. Apa Kim Jongin sedang menggodanya sekarang ? " T..Tidak..Itu hanya perasaanmu saja..." Kyungsoo membantah pelan tanpa menatap sosok Jongin di sampingnya. Matanya yang bulat terarah ke luar jendela mobil,berusaha menghindari lirikan mata pria itu terhadapnya.  
Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kekehan Jongin mengisi keheningan tegang di antara mereka.  
" Kau sangat menarik Kyungsoo..Aku harap Aku bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh. Kau benar-benar tipeku! "  
Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu begitu mendengar kata-kata yang di lontarkannya. Ia terperangah.  
" Apa maksudmu ?! " Rasa gugup,senang dan tegang yang menggerogoti benaknya membuat nada suara Kyungsoo lebih meninggi.  
Masih dengan seringai dan mata tajamnya yang mengarah ke jalanan di depannya, Jongin berujar pelan hampir berbisik , " Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Tahun Kemudian " Kim Jongiiiin...uhh...hentikan..ahh..." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan mengerang ketika bibir panas kekasihnya bergerak nakal di hamparan kulit putih dan lembut lehernya. Buku-buku literatur tekniknya yang berserakan di ranjangnya mulai terabaikan. Tadinya Kyungsoo sedang belajar untuk persiapan kuis salah satu mata kuliahnya besok,tapi Kim Jongin datang dan merusak proses belajarnya itu.  
" Jonginhhh...A..aku punya kuis besok..hhh...berhentilahhh...aku harus belajar..uhhh..."  
Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan desahannya,bibir pria itu benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan yang baik di leher jenjangnya.  
Ia bisa merasakan seringai Jongin yang mengembang ketika Ia kembali mengerang nikmat.  
" Benarkah ..? " Jongin berbisik mesra di telinganya," Kau yakin ingin Aku berhenti Babe ? Kau yakin akan fokus belajar setelah ini..huhhh?"  
Kyungsoo menggigit pelan bibirnya dan kembali mendesah saat lidah Jongin mulai menjelajahi daun telinganya yang sensitif.  
Kim Jongin yang berhasil menghilangkan niatnya untuk belajar saat ini ! Persetan dengan Kuis besok ! Kyungsoo berbalik menghadapi Jongin dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa basa-basi meraih kerah kemeja pria itu untuk menciumnya. Jongin terkekeh menerima serangan gadis cantik itu dan menyambut belaian bibir Kyungsoo di bibirnya sendiri dengan senang hati.  
" Kau sangat bersemangat sayang...hhh..." Jongin berbisik di sela-sela jeda ciuman mereka, " Baekhyun tak kan bisa membuat tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini..Itu Kau Kyungsoo..hanya Kau..."  
Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh tegap Jongin hingga terlentang di ranjang dan mengangkanginya. Menyusupkan jari-jari lentiknya di setiap helaian rambut hitam tebal milik pria itu.  
" Jangan..jangan menyebut namanya di saat kita sedang berada di situasi seperti ini Kim Jongin...tutup mulutmu jika Kau masih ingin Aku melanjutkan dosa ini...Kau bajingan..beruntunglah Kau karena Aku mencintaimu.."  
Maafkan Aku Baekhyun...Maafkan Aku...  
Kyungsoo berucap lirih dalam hati ketika Ia membungkuk untuk kembali menangkap bibir pria di bawahnya itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Hatinya menjerit perih ketika tangan besar dan hangat milik Jongin menangkup wajahnya dengan sayang,membelai kedua pipi halusnya dengan lembut.  
Kehangatan...kelembutan..inilah...yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kim Jongin ,tunangan sahabat baiknya sendiri.  
" Ya..," Jongin berbisik dan menatapnya mesra," Tetap lanjutkan dosa ini Kyungsoo..biarkan ini tetap berjalan..Kau tahu Aku menginginkan ini sejak selamanya..tetaplah seperti ini sayang..."  
Kyungsoo tahu ini salah..tapi Ia tak kan mau kehilangan Jongin...Tuhan tahu betapa Ia mencintai bajingan tampan yang sekarang sedang menjamahnya ini.  
Ia benar-benar tak termaafkan karena mengharapkan semua hal indah dan penuh dosa ini berlangsung selamanya..  
Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mencoba menghapus senyum di wajah indah Baekhyun dari benaknya saat ini. Jongin menciumnya dan terus menciumnya...Jongin menyentuhnya...biarlah...ini sudah cukup...  
PART 1 END 


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVED A BASTARD 2**

Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekian orang yang sangat suka menyambut datangnya hari yang beranjak pagi . Ia benar-benar menyukainya. Alasannya tidak terlalu muluk. Pagi hari membuatnya merasakan harapan baru yang membuat dadanya hangat dan penuh. Kyungsoo menikmati saat-saat seperti ini,saat ketika Ia sedang berdiri di counter dapur apartemennya membuat segelas kopi hitam kesukaannya dan kemudian menikmatinya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mendesah senang saat tubuhnya di dekap Jongin dari belakang. Ia masih tetap tenang menikmati segelas kopi hitam di tangannya ketika pria itu mulai mengecup pelipis,telinga,leher dan pundaknya dengan lembut.

'' Selamat pagi sayang.."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman jari-jarinya pada gagang gelas di tangannya ketika sapaan Jongin membelai telinganya. Sakit dan bahagia sama-sama mendominasi perasaannya saat ini.

" Ya..Selamat pagi juga Jongin," Kyungsoo membalas dengan lidah kelu karena tiba-tiba saja kopi yang di nikmatinya tak lagi terasa manis.

Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang gelas kopi,mendorongnya agak sedikit ke atas untuk menimatinya juga.

" Baekhyun sakit. Dia mengirimku pesan tadi."

Sakit yang mendera hati Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi ketika mengingat hal itu. Saat Ia terbangun tadi Ia sempat melihat-lihat handphonenya dan pesan dari Baekhyun langsung menyambutnya.

Belum ada respon yang bearti dari Jongin. Pria itu masih asik meminum kopi hitam Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang mengangguk pelan.

" Jongin..Baekhyun sakit," Sekali lagi Kyungsoo berujar,masih tak puas dengan anggukan kepala pria yang sedang mendekapnya dari belakang itu.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari gelas kopi di genggaman Kyungsoo dan menghembuskan napas kasar.

" Aku tahu. Dia bicara denganku di handphone tadi.." Jongin mengeratkan dekapan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan kembali mengecup pelipis gadis itu.

" Lalu kenapa Kau masih di sini ? Pergilah..temui dan jaga Baekhyun."

Aroma kopi dari mulut Jongin menguar ketika pria itu mendesah panjang.

Kyungsoo meletakkan gelas pada genggamannya di counter lalu berbalik untuk menatap Jongin. Pria itu masih tak bergeming. Ia masih mendekap erat pinggang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menatap lekat wajah gadis itu.

" Jongin..apalagi yang Kau tunggu ? Sahabatku sakit dan Ia tunanganmu. Jangan membuatku makin merasa bersalah. Pergi temui Baekhyun sekarang..Dia membutuhkanmu," Kyungsoo berujar dengan suara pelan. Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh kerutan di dahi Jongin, tanda bahwa pria itu sedang berpikir keras.

Jongin masih menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian Ia sudah merengkuh wajah gadis itu kedalam genggaman tangannya yang kuat dan mencium bibirnya dalam dan lama.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya,tak tahu lagi bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan yang melingkupi hatinya. Dadanya seperti terhimpit dan sesak tapi di saat bersamaan ada kesenangan semu yang merasukinya.

Ketika Jongin melepas ciumannya dan kemudian berbalik pergi tanpa sepatah katapun, Kyungsoo hanya mampu berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan kosong. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai, menelungkupkan kepalanya di antara pahanya dan mulai menangis.

Hatinya sangat sakit. Tapi mungkin Baekhyun juga akan merasakan sakit yang lebih ketika Ia tahu semuanya.

Keheningan di dapur itu hanya di isi tangisan Kyungsoo sejak Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen gadis itu. Kyungsoo memeluk dirinya sendiri menghalau segala bayangan tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Jongin dan Baekhyun ketika mereka bertemu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya Kyungsoo mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun jauh lebih pantas untuk berada dalam pelukan hangat milik Jongin,Baekhyun jauh lebih pantas untuk menerima segala perlakuan manis dan ciuman pria itu.

Kyungsoo menangis makin keras. Dia bukan seseorang yang pantas di sebut sahabat.

Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dengan sempoyongan. Setengah terisak Ia melangkah memasuki kamarnya,membaringkan diri di ranjang lalu membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau sisi tempat tidur yang di tempati Jongin sebelumnya dan mulai menangis sesenggukan lagi. Baru beberapa saat Jongin pergi tapi Kyungsoo sudah sangat merindukannya.

" Kau bajingan Kim Jongin..hiks..Apa yang Kau lakukan padaku?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan,mati-matian menahan sakit di hatinya. Mungkin Jongin sekarang sedang memeluk Baekhyun. Mungkin Jongin sekarang sedang mencium Baekhyun. Mungkin Jongin sekarang sedang berbaring di sisi Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa Kau lakukan Do Kyungsoo ? Kau bukan siapa-siapa ! Kau hanya orang ketiga..Kau hanya selingkuhan..dan Kau akan selalu menjadi pilihan kedua bagi Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa menampik semua kata hatinya yang memang benar adanya.

Gadis itu melesakkan matanya ke arah potret yang terbingkai manis di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang tidurnya. Bukan. Bukan foto dirinya dan Jongin,tapi foto dirinya dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang tersenyum manis menatap ke arah kamera. Ayahnya. Ayahnya yang malang. Ayahnya yang lagi-lagi harus memiliki perempuan seperti Ibunya dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya yang sampai detik ini belum tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan cinta putrinya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Isakannya sudah tak sekeras sebelumnya. Tapi hatinya masih sangat sakit.

" Ayah..maafkan Aku..maafkan Aku yang ternyata sudah menjadi seperti Ibu..maafkan Aku..tapi bagaimana caranya keluar dari semua hal menyesatkan ini Ayah ? Aku tak tahu..Maafkan Aku.." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Ia terjatuh dalam tidur dengan perasaan sesak di hatinya.

* * *

Keheningan adalah satu-satunya hal yang menyambut Kyungsoo ketika Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya sepulang kuliah sore itu. Tentu saja. Ia hanya seorang diri di apartemennya,apa lagi yang bisa Ia harapkan ?

Setelah melemparkan ranselnya ke sofa,Kyungsoo segera beranjak menuju dapur. Ia benar-benar lelah dan haus. Praktek di lapangan hari ini yang mengharuskan Kyungsoo berdiri berjam-jam di bawah paparan panas sinar matahari sangat menguras energinya . Setelah meneguk air sepuasnya Kyungsoo langsung mendesah panjang. Rasa kering di kerongkongannya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Ia berbalik hendak menuju kamar tidurnya tapi keberadaan Jongin yang berdiri santai dengan bersandar di pintu dapurnya mengejutkan gadis itu.

" Jongin ! Kau mengagetkanku !" Kyungsoo berseru kesal sambil berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ia mengamati penampilan Jongin yang masih mengenakan setelan kerjanya. Pria itu sepertinya baru saja pulang dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

" Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini ? "

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya yang erat dan hangat tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaannya. Kyungsoo balas memeluk pria itu dan diam-diam mendesah lega dalam hati.

Perasaan sakit dan bahagia itu kembali merasuki hatinya.

" Jongin..Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini ? Baekhyun masih sakit kan ?"

Ya..sudah 3 hari ini Baekhyun sakit dan selama itu juga Kyungsoo harus menjalani harinya di kampus tanpa keberadaan sahabatnya itu.

Jongin belum menjawab. Pria itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Jongin ?"

" Aku hanya merindukanmu Kyungsoo.."

Ada keheningan yang nyaman dan lama setelah kalimat itu di ucapkan dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dalam pelukan pria itu tanpa berniat untuk menanggapi. Gadis itu hanya semakin menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Jongin. Aroma Jongin yang seperi kayu manis itu membuat Kyungsoo tenang dan sedih di saat bersamaan. Sejauh ini tak pernah ada yang terasa benar-benar tepat jika Jongin ada di sisinya. Tidak benar dan tidak juga salah. Tidak. Tepatnya itu semua pelukan,setiap ciuman,setiap senyuman yang mereka bagi, setiap malam yang mereka lewati berdua,semuanya salah. Kyungsoo tahu itu dengan baik. Hanya saja sisi egois Kyungsoo lebih berperan sejak pertama kali Ia menerima ajakan Jongin untuk bermain di belakang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah berjalan terlalu jauh bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk kembali. Sesal itu perlahan-lahan mulai merayapi hati dan pikirannya. Haruskah Ia membuat Jongin memilih ? Tapi bukankah hasilnya sudah jelas ? Kyungsoo akan selalu menjadi yang kedua. Yang kedua. Kyungsoo takut membuat Jongin memilih. Tentu saja Jongin akan tetap memilih Baekhyun tanpa harus berpikir dua kali. Baekhyun tunangannya. Baekhyun sudah ada di sisi Jongin jauh sebelum Kyungsoo muncul. Meskipun selama dua tahun ini Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo,tapi hal itu bahkan tak bisa di jadikan alasan hingga Jongin memilihnya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia tahu ini salahnya sejak awal. Dia tersesat dan tak tahu jalan pulang. Ketika Dia ingin kembali Jongin selalu ada di sana,menghalanginya,menahannya,dengan setiap senyuman,pelukan,ciuman,sentuhan,dan yang paling penting kehangatannya. Kyungsoo lelah. Lelah luar biasa. Tapi perasaan lelah itu selalu hilang ketika Jongin mulai menatapnya,menyentuhnya,memperlakukannya seperti Ia ratu di hidupnya.

" Apa yang harus ku lakukan Jongin ? " Kyungsoo berbisik pelan dalam pelukan pria itu.

" Apa Kau mencintaiku ?"

Tak ada jawaban. Jongin hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut pelipisnya.

 **PART 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love A Bastard 3** **  
**

Kepulan asap putih kecil yang membunuh itu menemani Kyungsoo yang kini tengah terduduk manis di ruang kelasnya. Waktu istirahat selama 15 menit di manfaatkannya untuk merokok. Kelasnya sedang sepi, teman-temannya yang lain memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahat yang singkat itu untuk melepas penat di luar kelas ,bersiap-siap menerima mata kuliah berat yang membosankan selama 3 jam ke depan setelah ini.

" Ya ampun Kyungsoo! Kau mulai merokok lagi sekarang ?! "

Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruang kelasnya begitu mendengar bentakan dengan nada melengking yang familiar di telinganya itu.

Ada Baekhyun di sana. Berdiri marah dengan wajah kesal. Di kedua tangannya ada 2 bungkus roti ,sebotol air mineral dan sebotol kopi kesukaan Kyungsoo yang di bawanya dari kantin fakultas.

Gadis itu berjalan masuk menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan langkah kaki menghentak. Ia marah pada sahabatnya yang cantik itu. Seingatnya terakhir kali Ia mendapati Kyungsoo merokok yaitu saat mereka masih berada di semester 3,dan Kyungsoo hanya akan merokok jika Ia sedang memiliki masalah berat yang tak boleh di ketahuinya.

Baekhyun meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja di hadapan Kyungsoo dengan kasar,berkacak pinggang dan mulai siap memarahi Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kau akan membunuh dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo! Ada apa lagi sih?! Kenapa Kau merokok lagi sekarang?!" Baekhyun meledak,Ia benci sekali melihat Kyungsoo begini. Matanya menjelajah pada rambut lurus indah sahabatnya yang tergerai dan di cat dengan warna merah yang cantik.

Baekhyun mendengus saat di lihatnya Kyungsoo masih asik dengan sebatang rokok yang sudah hampir habis di bibirnya.

" Tenanglah Baek..Aku tak akan mati sekarang..," jawaban santai di iringi senyum tipis andalan Kyungsoo itu malah makin menyulut kekesalan sahabatnya.

"Kyung.."

" Aku sedang bingung Baek," Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan penuh arti ," Aku sangat ingin memiliki sesuatu tapi ada hal lain yang sayangnya menghalangi niatku. Hal lain yang sangat menyusahkan dan Aku ingin segera menyingkirkannya agar Aku dapat memiliki sesuatu yang kumaksud itu."

Baekhyun sedikit merinding kala di lihatnya kilatan asing di mata bulat indah milik sahabatnya itu. Kilatan penuh ambisi yang tak pernah di ketahuinya ada di sana.

" Kyungsoo Kau bicara apa sih ? Jangan bermain teka-teki denganku sekarang!" Baekhyun menggerutu.

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan masih dengan tatapan penuh arti yang dilayangkannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Oh ya! Kau memang tak akan mengerti Baekhyun karena hal lain yang ku maksud itu adalah dirimu..haha!"

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hanya mampu berdiri terpaku menatap sahabatnya itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak terkendali.

"Kyungsoo Kau..Kau ingin menyingkirkanku?" Ada nada tak percaya yang tersirat dalam ucapan Baekhyun yang lirih.

Kedua gadis itu saling menatap di tengah-tengah keheningan ruang kelas mereka. Kyungsoo mulai cekikikan saat melihat ekspresi di wajah kekanakan sahabatnya.

"Kena Kau Byun Baekhyun! Hahaha!"

Kyungsoo berdiri merangkul bahu Baekhyun sambil menginjak puntung rokoknya.

" Kenapa Baek? Jangan memasang ekspresi itu di wajahmu! I'm just Kidding! Kau tahu itu! Haha!"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum mulai ikut tertawa. Ia sedikit tak suka saat menghirup harum mawar dari Kyungsoo yang sudah tercampur bau asap rokok.

"Untuk sesaat ku pikir Aku sudah kehilangan sahabatku yang baik hati...," Baekhyun berucap lirih masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kyungsoo mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Baekhyun dan balas tersenyum.

" Jangan terlalu percaya padaku Byun Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menggoda sahabatnya itu," Kau mungkin berpikir Aku akan selamanya jadi malaikat."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan sayang.

* * *

" Hey Sweety..ada apa? "

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat di rasakannya jari-jari Jongin yang panjang dan hangat mengusap lembut tangannya yang bertengger manis di atas meja. Ia tersenyum manis pada tunangannya yang tampan itu sambil balas menggenggam tangannya.

Jongin mengajaknya makan malam di salah satu restoran romantis favoritnya dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Mereka sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu seperti ini sekembalinya Jongin dari Jerman 2 tahun lalu. Jongin sepertinya memiliki waktu yang sangat sibuk di perusahaannya dan Baekhyun memahami hal itu.

" Sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikiranmu. Ada apa hm? Jika ada masalah Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.."

Nada suara Jongin yang lembut dan penuh perhatian itu mau tak mau membuat hati Baekhyun menghangat. Ia sangat mencintai Jongin yang seperti ini.

" Tak apa..Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun berucap lirih.

Genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangannya makin mengerat dan Baekhyun menganggap hal itu sebagai bentuk dukungan untuknya. Baekhyun hanya tak tahu...

" Kyungsoo..?" Jongin bertanya pelan," Memangnya Kyungsoo kenapa Sweety ?"

" Aku sedih Jongin..Kyungsoo mulai merokok lagi. Dia hanya melakukan itu jika ada masalah berat yang menghampirinya...Aku ingin membantunya tapi Dia selalu tak akan membiarkanku mengetahui apa masalahnya itu..Aku merasa tak berguna..Kyungsoo selalu ada untukku jika Aku punya masalah..tapi Aku..."

Jongin menegang. Ia kembali mengusap-usap tangan mungil Baekhyun dalam genggamannya tapi hatinya mulai kalut. Kyungsoo merokok ?

" Aku tak mau Kyungsoo merokok Jongin...benda itu akan membunuhnya.."

" Sejak kapan Kau tahu Kyungsoo merokok Sweety ?" Jongin bertanya hati-hati,berusaha untuk tak terlalu mendesak Baekhyun.

" Sejak awal masuk kuliah..awalnya Aku sangat terkejut dan berusaha untuk menjauhinya..tapi Kyungsoo sangat sulit untuk di tolak..Dia sangat baik dan menarik,begitu perhatian,lucu...Aku hanya sangat ingin menjadikannya sahabatku. Kami sangat cocok Jongin..Aku sedih melihatnya menyentuh rokok...Dia sudah mengurangi hal itu sejak beberapa waktu ini tapi tadi Aku melihatnya merokok lagi!"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Dia tak pernah tahu Kyungsoo-nya merokok. Kenapa Kyungsoo menyentuh benda itu ? Amarah dan kekecewaan perlahan-lahan mulai memenuhi hati Jongin dan Ia hanya ingin menemui Kyungsoo sekarang. Tapi Ia tak bisa,tidak ketika Baekhyun sedang sedih seperti ini.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi dan keramas ketika di dengarnya bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan bergegas Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya dan sedikit mengusak-usak rambutnya dengan handuk berukuran sedang milik Jongin yang sengaja di tinggalkan pria itu di apartemennya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi dan Kyungsoo melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. Tentu saja bukan Jongin, pikirnya. Jongin memiliki duplikat kunci apartemennya,Ia juga tahu kode apartemennya dan bisa bebas masuk kapan saja tanpa harus membunyikan bel seperti itu.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan untuk sejenak berdiri terpaku di tempatnya berpijak. Di hadapannya ada seorang pria asing yang luar biasa tampan dengan rambut pirang platinum dan tubuh jangkung ramping yang sangat bagus untuk di pandang. Kulitnya sangat putih tapi itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Pria itu sedang tersenyum manis sekarang sampai matanya hampir tertutup,di tangannya ada mangkuk besar berbahan aluminimum. Harum makanan menguar dari sana dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu berdiri bingung tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Halooo!" Suara sapaan penuh semangat yang lucu dari pria asing yang sedang membungkuk memberi salam itu mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo balas membungkuk padanya. Keduanya kembali berdiri tegak dan pria itu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku Oh Sehun! Aku sekarang menjadi tetangga baru apartemenmu Aku baru saja pindah kesini pagi tadi dan berencana memberimu makanan hasil masakanku sebagai tanda perkenalanku padamu adik kecil berambut merah!"

"Maaf ?" Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan nada tersinggung dalam ucapannya.

Pria itu tertawa lebar sekarang mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan dengan penuh semangat membuat mangkuk besar dalam genggamannya berpindah tangan pada Kyungsoo.

" God ! Aku pikir hari-hariku di sini tak akan membosankan karena ternyata Aku punya tentangga yang sangat cantik dengan rambut merah dan Aku sangat suka matamu girl mereka besar bulat dan cantik aku belum pernah..."

" Apa Kau selalu tak sopan seperti ini Oh Sehun?!" Kyungsoo menggertak memotong ucapan pria di hadapannya itu.

Sehun hanya mampu berkedip-kedip untuk sesaat dan kemudian mulai tertawa tak jelas. Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan mulai berpikir bahwa Oh Sehun si tetangga baru tidaklah sekeren penampakannya.

" Oh maaaan Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu girl! Kau adik kecil yang nakal mulai sekarang Kau harus memanggilku Oppa karena Aku baru saja naik ke kelas tiga senior high school dan Kau jelas lebih muda dariku Oke?" Sehun berujar dengan bangga.

Kyungsoo tercengang dan dengan marah memindahkan mangkuk besar dari tangannya kembali pada Sehun. Ia menggenggam gagang pintu dengan erat bersiap untuk menutupnya seraya berkata," Yaa kalau begitu maaf Oppaaaaa Aku tidak butuh hasil masakanmu dan untuk informasi Aku sudah kuliah dan sudah naik ke semester 5 sekarang dan silahkan pergi dari sini!" Kyungsoo membanting pintu tertutup tepat di hadapan wajah Sehun dengan puas. Ia menggeleng pelan dan bersiap untuk kembali melangkah saat di dengarnya teriakan Sehun dari luar.

" AKU AKAN MELETAKKAN HASIL MAKANANKU DI SINI DI DEPAN PINTU APARTEMENMU NOONA CANTIK KAU HARUS MENCOBANYA INI SANGAT LEZAT AKU JAMIN KAU AKAN KETAGIHAN PERCAYALAH PADAKU DAN OH AKU BELUM TAHU NAMAMU AKU AKAN MENCARI TAHU LAIN KALI DAN SELAMAT MALAM SENANG BERTEMU DENGANMUUUU !"

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dan berpikir betapa ajaibnya seorang Oh Sehun. Pria itu benar-benar berhasil merusak image keren yang di dapatnya dari ketampannnya yang mengerikan itu dengan sikapnya yang seenaknya dan mulutnya yang WOW !

Beberapa menit terlewati dan Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Ia menempelkan telinganya di pintu dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Sudah tak terdengar apa pun lagi dari luar sana.

" Si Oh Sehun aneh itu pasti sudah pergi.." Kyungsoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan Ia membuka pintu lagi lalu menarik masuk mangkuk besar yang tergeletak di luar pintu apartemennya dengan cepat. Kyungsoo bergegas ke dapur,meletakan mangkuk itu di atas meja makan dan mengambil senduk bersiap untuk mencicipi hasil masakan Oh Sehun. Ia membuka penutup mangkuk dan langsung di suguhkan dengan aroma lezat dan sajian cantik sop ikan salmon ala Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendecih dan tertawa pelan.

"Hooo dia benar-benar tahu memasak kelihatannya kan ?" Kyungsoo berujar sambil mencicipi sesenduk kuah sop ikan salmon di hadapannya itu.

Dia terdiam untuk sesaat dan kemudian membuang senduk di genggamannya dengan kasar ke atas meja.

"Shit! Oh Sehun sialan!"

Itu adalah sop ikan salmon paling asin yang pernah di nikmatinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menyaksikan acara TV di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Dia bosan dan lapar. Masakan Sehun benar-benar tak bisa di makan dan Kyungsoo malas memasak.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak terkendali saat di dengarnya suara pintu depan yang terbuka dan tertutup serta suara langkah kaki yang perlahan mendekat.

Gadis itu menoleh dan tak bisa menolak untuk tersenyum saat di lihatnya sosok Jongin yang setampan dan seseksi biasanya melangkah menghampiri dirinya yang sedang duduk berselonjor di sofa. Ada kantong makanan yang familiar bagi Kyungsoo yang di jinjing Jongin.

"Hai !" Kyungsoo berdiri dari sofa," Oh! Kau membawa makanan! Kebetulan aku belum ma..."

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sekarang bibirnya sudah terkunci dengan bibir Jongin dan tubuhnya sudah terbaring di atas sofa panjang itu dengan tubuh besar dan hangat Jongin di atasnya.

Kyungsoo lupa segalanya. Dia lupa pada rasa laparnya. Dia lupa pada kebosanannya,dan seperti biasa Dia lupa pada Baekhyun...

 **PART 3 END**


	4. Chapter 4

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Kyungsoo menatap gadis yang di duduk di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. Ekspresinya dingin dan tak terbaca.

" Hmm..kenapa ?"

Baekhyun sejenak mengabaikan buku yang sedari tadi di bacanya untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa saat yang terlewat mereka hanya saling memandang dan Baekhyun yang mulai merasa aneh pun mengernyit bingung.

"Kyungsoo? Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kau katakan ? Karena kalau tidak Aku akan kembali membaca bu..."

" Jongin punya selingkuhan.." Kyungsoo berujar pelan.

Reaksi yang pertama kali di tunjukkan Baekhyun adalah membelalakan matanya lalu kemudian dia mulai terkikik.

" Serius Kyungsoo ? Leluconmu tidak lucu! Hahahaha.." Baekhyun tertawa sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang berjari lentik dan panjang itu ke arah Kyungsoo.

" Aku serius. Kau pikir ini lelucon?"

Nada serius yang terselip dalam kalimat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Gadis itu mulai memberikan tatapan tajam dan mendecih.

" Kau punya bukti Kyung ? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu padaku ? Dengar...Aku tahu Kau jarang bercanda Kyung...tapi yang Kau katakan barusan padaku benar-benar tidak lucu! Ini menyangkut hubunganku dengan jangan main-main.."

" Dia selingkuh !" Kyungsoo menyela tajam dan sedikit menyondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun " Aku tidak bohong padamu dan apa yang ku katakan barusan sangat serius. Kau boleh tidak percaya tapi jangan terkejut jika semua yang ku katakan tadi benar-benar terbukti Baek. Aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Kau mencari tahu fakta itu sendiri atau Aku yang akan membuktikannya padamu!"

Kalimat-kalimat yang di lontarkan Kyungsoo mau tak mau membuat rasa cemas mulai merasuki Baekhyun. Di tatapnya Kyungsoo yang beranjak dari kursi yang di duduki gadis itu sebelumnya.

" Kau mau kemana Kyung ?"

" Aku punya urusan. Sampai jumpa Baek!"

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang saat melihat Kyungsoo melangkah pergi. Setiap kata yang di ucapkan gadis itu padanya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Baekhyun tak ingin percaya tapi hati kecilnya berteriak menyadari bahwa sikap Jongin padanya yang tak lagi sama sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman dulu memang patut di curigai. Jongin memang masih sehangat dan selembut dulu padanya. Pria itu masih sering mengajaknya kencan dan makan malam romantis. Tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana Jongin mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. Jongin masih sering memeluknya,menggenggam tangannnya,mendengar keluh-kesahnya,menghiburnya ketika Ia sedih. Tapi Jongin tidak lagi menciumnya sesering dulu,waktu bermesraan mereka bahkan hampir tak ada. Kalau pun mereka bertemu dan berduaan di apartemen Baekhyun,Jongin hanya akan duduk di sampingnya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat di sampingnya. Jongin tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium Baekhyun atau berusaha bermesraan dengannya. Dia hanya akan mengecup pipi atau kening Baekhyun. Bibirnya pun hanya dikecup enggan. Benar-benar tidak seperti Jonginnya yang dulu sebelum pergi ke Jerman. Jonginnya yang dulu akan selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk mencium Baekhyun dengan bibir dan lidahnya yang lihai sampai gadis itu kehabisan napas. Jonginnya yang dulu akan memaksa Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Jongin ketika Ia berkunjung sehingga mereka bisa tidur bersisian di ranjang besar pria itu,dan Jongin akan membisikan kata-kata nakal di telinga Baekhyun sambil menciumnya. Tapi Jongin memang tidak melewati batas. Namun justru di saat-saat seperti itulah Baekhyun merasa sangat di cintai. Sekarang entah mengapa semua momen itu menghilang. Baekhyun rindu Jongin yang dulu.

Beberapa waktu yang dulu Baekhyun bahkan pernah mengambil langkah pertama untuk menggoda Jongin ketika mereka berada di apartemen pria itu. Dia mencium Jongin duluan,benar-benar menciumnya dengan ganas. Tapi Jongin mematung dan malah sambil tertawa mencegah Baekhyun berbuat lebih jauh. Dengan lembut dia menjauhkan wajah mungil Baekhyun dari wajahnya dan berganti memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

" Aku tak tahu di mana yang salah Jongin-ah.."

* * *

Di luar sana hujan turun dengan deras. Kilat sekali-kali menyambar. Tapi fenomena alam itu bahkan tak bisa mengganggu sosok Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tengah bercumbu mesra beralaskan sofa panjang di ruang santai apartemen Jongin. Nafas kedua insan manusia itu saling bersahut-sahutan dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mengendalikan melodi erangan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika jemari Jongin mengelus-elus kulit pahanya yang terbuka dengan bibir hangat dan licin yang masih setia mengeksplorasi bibir Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin menyeruak lebih dalam ke rongga mulut Kyungsoo dan menggelitik langit-langit mulus gadis itu. Sesaat bibir panas Jongin akan bergerak memanjakan bibir bawah Kyungsoo yang membengkak lalu sesaat kemudian lidahnya yang lihai akan bermain-main menggoda ujung lidah Kyungsoo.

Senyum perlahan-lahan menghinggapi wajah tampan Jongin yang memerah dan tampak bernafsu itu ketika nafas Kyungsoo mulai tak terkendali. Ia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir merah cantik favoritnya itu lalu dengan iseng menggerakan jari-jarinya pada tulang rusuk Kyungsoo hingga gadis di bawahnya itu merasa tergelitik dan mulai tertawa cekikikan.

" Hahahaha ! Berhenti Jongin ! Hahahaha ! Itu geliiii !"

Jongin sendiri ikut tertawa tapi jari-jarinya masih aktif bergerak menggelitik Kyungsoo.

Dia menggigit puncak hidung Kyungsoo dengan gemas karena gadis di bawahnya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan imut ketika sedang tertawa seperti sekarang ini. Kyungsoo memekik kecil karena sedikit kesakitan tapi mulai tertawa lagi saat Jongin memindahkan sasaran gigitan kecilnya yang nakal ke telinga,bahu,leher ,dan dagu Kyungsoo.

" Berjanjilah Kau tidak akan merokok lagi hmm?" Jongin berbisik sembari menyusuri betis Kyungsoo yang juga menjadi favoritnya dengan sapuan manis bibirnya . Dia bergerak menuju paha gadis itu dan menggigitnya lembut ketika tak kunjung mendengar tanggapan Kyungsoo tentang pertanyaannya barusan. Jongin terkekeh saat Kyungsoo mendesah ketika Ia menghisap kulit putih dan lembut paha bagian dalam Kyungsoo dan membuat tanda yang hampir merah di sana.

" Kyungsoo. Berjanjilah padaku."

Jongin bergerak makin ke atas dan sedikit menyingkap ujung bawah tanktop hijau Kyungsoo yang menutup perut rata gadis itu dan menanamkan kecupan nakal di pusar gadis itu yang bertindik.

" Ini seksi.." Jongin berbisik dan kembali mengecup pusar Kyungsoo.

" Sudah ku bilang. Aku tidak berjanji tentang hal yang satu itu Jongin.." Kyungsoo menarik napas terkejut ketika Jongin dengan cepat bergerak menuju wajahnya dan kembali menyerang bibir merahnya dengan gigitan kecil.

" Baekhyun khawatir padamu Kyungsoo. Dia.."

" Stop it !" Kyungsoo setengah membentak seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sehingga bibir Jongin tidak lagi mendarat tepat di bibirnya tapi di pipinya.

Jongin sedikit mematung dan Kyungsoo kembali mengarahkan wajahnya pada Jongin. Mata bulat Kyungsoo yang selalu tampak indah di mata Jongin nampak mengeras.

" Kau...Kau memintaku berhenti merokok sebenarnya karena apa Jongin-ah? Apa alasanmu ? Kau mencemaskan kesehatanku atau Kau tak tega melihat Baekhyun sedih karena Aku merokok?"

" Kyungsoo...Ini tak ada hubu..."

" Oh ya! Tentu ada hubungannya! Di satu sisi Kau mencumbuku habis-habisan dan di sisi lain Kau masih membicarakan Baekhyun ketika Kau menjamahku? Apa Kau punya hati? Apa Kau pikir Aku tak punya hati?"

Jongin menatapnya dengan sangat tajam tapi Kyungsoo bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk peduli. Dia mendorong Jongin dengan agak kasar agar menjauh dari tubuhnya dan kemudian beranjak dari sofa. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo meraih T-shirt cokelatnya yang tergeletak di permadani di bawahnya dan terburu-buru memakainya. Ia juga membenahi short pants hitamnya.

" Kau mau kemana Kyungsoo?" Jongin ikut beranjak dari sofa dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak meraih Kyungsoo kembali dalam dekapannya namun gadis itu cepat-cepat beringsut menjauh.

" Aku akan pulang Jongin-ah.." Kyungsoo berujar lirih seraya meraih kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di atas meja bundar kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Jongin menggeram kecil lalu dengan sedikit kasar menarik Kyungsoo ke arahnya lagi.

" Tidak Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan menginap di apartemenku. Kau...bersamaku!"

Kyungsoo mendesis lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jongin tapi pria itu menggenggamnya terlalu erat.

" Biarkan Aku pulang Kim Jongin ! Aku ingin pulang ! Sekarang!"

" Ku bilang Kau tidak akan kemana-mana Kyungsoo!" Jongin berujar keras hingga Kyungsoo sedikit terkesiap.

Mereka saling bertatapan tajam untuk waktu yang sangat lama hingga akhirnya aktivitas itu harus terhenti karena suara bel apartemen Jongin yang menggema memecah keheningan.

Jongin mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut hasil karya tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka bermesraan tadi itu dengan kesal. Dia melepaskan gadis itu dan menatapnya tajam.

" Tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju pintu apartemennya. Kyungsoo sendiri menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu memilih untuk kembali menduduki sofa.

Dia mengernyit ketika beberapa waktu terlewat namun Jongin tak kunjung kembali.

Lalu jantungnya mulai berdebar ketika Ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat dan samar-samar suara wanita yang sangat di kenalnya.

Otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera bersembunyi namun hatinya berkata lain. Hatinya berteriak agar Ia tetap diam di tempatnya dan menunggu. Menunggu kejadian tak terduga yang sebentar lagi akan muncul.

" Baekhyun !"

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar nada panik dalam suara Jongin dan jantungnya berdebar makin keras.

" Ya ampun Jongin! Ada apa sih ? Aku kan han..."

Ini dia...

"Kyungsoo?!"

Baekhyun sangat terkejut ketika di lihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk manis di ruang santai apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat tenang dan ada senyum misterius di wajahnya yang cantik.

" Kyungsoo..Kau..Kenapa?"

Mata Kyungsoo berpindah dari wajah bingung Baekhyun menuju Jongin yang kini berdiri tak jauh di belakang Baekhyun. Pria itu benar-benar terlihat panik dan jelas-jelas tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Rasa sakit yang familiar mulai merayapi hati Kyungsoo dan gadis itu meringis.

Inilah pria yang dia cintai...

" Kyungsoo.." Baekhyun berujar lirih dengan nada suara yang mulai bergetar," Kau...bukan..tidak mungkin kan?"

Untuk sejenak benar-benar tak ada yang bersuara di ruangan itu dan hanya ada suara rintik hujan di luar sana yang terdengar.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan merasa sangat jahat saat di lihatnya mata sipit gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia ingin memeluk Baekhyun ,berlutut di kakinya untuk meminta maaf, namun sisi jahat Kyungsoo benar-benar menguasai seluruh hatinya sekarang. Dia tak lagi mau peduli. Dia akan memiliki Jongin...Dia akan menyingkirkan Baekhyun dengan cara ini...

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat hingga tak lagi berdiri terlalu jauh dari Baekhyun. Ia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam,menyelami rasa sakit di matanya.

" Aku sudah bilang kan ?" Kyungsoo meringis" Aku senang Kau membuktikannya sendiri Baek. Oh..kupikir Kau sudah tahu sekarang...Akulah orangnya."

Baekhyun terkesiap dan sedetik kemudian Dia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Isakannya sangat menyayat hati hingga Jongin pun memilih untuk bergerak memeluknya. Tapi Baekhyun segera bergerak menjauh menepis tangan Jongin yang terulur ke arahnya dengan keras. Isakannya makin keras dan Kyungsoo ingin menutup mata dan telinganya.

" Kenapa...oh Jongin..hiks..hiks..Aku..hiks..hiks..kenapa?!"

Jongin benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Dia bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dan memaksa untuk memeluk gadis itu hendak menenangkannya.

Tapi Baekhyun memberontak dan berakhir menampar Jongin dengan keras.

" Brengsek! Hiks..Kau benar-benar brengsek Kim Jongin! Kenapa Kau lakukan ini padaku ?!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak.

" Baekhyun ! Aku mencintaimu !"

"Oh ? Kau mencintaiku ? Mencintaiku?! Pembohong! Kau mencintaiku tapi Kau bermain di belakangku! Dengan..Kyungsoo?"

" Baek..Aku dan Kyungsoo...Kami hanya.."

" Hanya apa Kim Jongin? Hanya bersenang-senang? Begitu?"

" Tidak! Bukan begitu sayang...Kyungsoo..."

" Karena Dia mencintaiku Baek!" Kyungsoo menyela,tak tahan lagi melihat Jongin yang berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

" Dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia sudah berpaling padaku sejak kepulangannya dari Jerman. Kau tak tahu itu kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan dingin namun hatinya sakit luar biasa. Kenapa Dia harus melakukan ini pada sahabat baiknya sendiri?

" Kyungsoo!" Jongin membentak namun Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan salahkan Aku Jongin! Baekhyun harus tahu semuanya. Bukan begitu Baek ?"

Kyungsoo sangat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tak lagi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Baekhyun sudah benar-benar membencinya dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun untuk itu selain dirinya sendiri.

" Do Kyungsoo...Kau benar-benar jahat. Kau tahu itu ?"

Kata-kata tajam Baekhyun menyayat hati Kyungsoo dan mau tak mau membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Air matanya sendiri sudah mulai bergerak untuk keluar namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk bertahan di tempatnya.

" Oh ya. Aku memang jahat.." Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun yang sarat akan kebencian padanya itu dalam-dalam," Kau hanya begitu terlambat menyadarinya.."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Kyungsoo pun bergerak menjauh hendak keluar dari apartemen Jongin yang terasa mulai menyesakan itu. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi Kyungsoo memilih untuk berhenti di hadapan Jongin dan tersenyum sangat manis pada pria itu.

" Kau harus memilih.." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih dan kemudian berlalu.

Tatapan Jongin yang sarat akan sesuatu yang tak di mengerti Kyungsoo terus mengiringinya bahkan hingga Ia melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya sendiri.

" Jangan biarkan ini berakhir buruk untukku Jongin-ah..."

* * *

" Kenapa pintunya terbuka ?"

Kyungsoo mengamati pintu apartemennya yang tak lagi terkunci dan terbuka lebar di hadapannya itu sambil berusaha menyeka bulir-bulir air mata yang sedari tadi terus menemaninya dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemen Jongin.

Tapi air matanya masih setia menghiasi wajahnya dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyerah. Ia kembali menangis,menumpahkan semua perasaan di hatinya sambil berjongkok di depan pintu apartemennya sendiri.

" Aku sangat jahat...hiks..hiks...maaf Baekhyun-ah...Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Kyungsoo terus menangis hingga di rasakannya tangan lebar yang familiar menepuk-nepuk lembut puncak kepalanya.

Dengan wajah berantakan karena menangis namun tetap terlihat cantik itu Kyungsoo menengadah, dan menemukan senyum lembut Ayahnya serta wajah tampan Oh Sehun yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

" Ayah..."

 **TBC**

 **Maaf banget atas keterlambatan updatenya yah kawan-kawan^^ saya lagi sibuk banget sama kuliah dan maaf saya belum bisa membalas komentarnya satu-persatu^^**

 **Ooh basa-basi sedikit ...ada yang tahu member BLACKPINK Lalisa yang dari Thailand itu?**

 **Saya lagi suka sekali sama dia menurut saya dia cantik banget ,keren, dan saya pingin lihat interaksi dia sama anak-anak EXO di masa depan xixixixi^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOVED A BASTARD 5**

" Hmm.. Do Kyungsoo ? Apa Kau akan terus berdiam diri seperti itu atau Kau akan menjelaskan pada Ayahmu ini alasan kenapa Kau menangis di depan pintu apartemenmu ? "

Ruangan santai itu tampak lengang. Kyungsoo dengan kedua kaki tertekuk di atas sofa, menatap Do Insung, sang Ayah yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut namun terkesan menuntut di sisi lain sofa. Sudah tak terlihat jejak-jejak air mata lagi di wajah menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo. Yang tersisa hanya sepasang mata bulat yang nampak sedih dan memerah.

" Tidak ada apa-apa Ayah. Aku hanya sedang ingin menangis saja."

Jawaban bodoh itu membuat Sehun yang tengah mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas Kyungsoo mendengus keras. Pria itu ada di dapur dengan earphone hitam yang bertengger manis di telinganya.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya melupakan keberadaan Sehun di apartemennya itu mendelik.

" Isss Ayah ! Kenapa si tengil itu bisa ada di sini ?" Kyungsoo bertanya ketus.

" Do Kyungsoo ! Ayah tak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar seperti itu ! Namanya Oh Sehun! "

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal dan kembali memandangi Sehun yang kini mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari kulkasnya.

" Hooo coba lihat ! Kenapa Dia tak sopan sekali ? Ayah ! Dia mengambil isi kulkasku !''

Kyungsoo berniat beranjak dari sofa untuk mengampiri Sehun tapi sang Ayah merentangkan tangan dan mencegahnya pergi.

" Tidak. Kau tidak akan kemana-mana sebelum Kau cerita pada Ayah Do Kyungsoo !" Do Insung berbicara dengan suara tegas yang mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menurut.

" Ayah..kan sudah Kubilang tak ada apa-apa." Kyungsoo berkilah.

Dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di dada , Do Insung mengamati putri semata wayangnya itu dengan seksama. Matanya sengaja di sipitkan , hendak mengintimidasi Kyungsoo.

" Kyungsoo.. sejak kapan Kau berlatih berbohong pada Ayahmu ini hmm ?"

Hati Kyungsoo tersentil mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. Rasa bersalah itu kembali datang menghampirinya. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang dan balas menatap pria tua tampan itu.

" Ada Sehun di sini.." Ujarnya lirih.

" Bicara saja Noona ! Aku tak mendengar apa pun !" Sehun setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

Kyungsoo mendengus jengkel. Pria itu benar-benar...Dia bilang tak mendengar apa pun tapi dengan earphone di telinganya itu saja Dia masih bisa menanggapi ucapannya. Mungkin dikiranya Kyungsoo bodoh. Sehun pasti menggunakan earphone itu hanya untuk hiasan saja. Dengan kata lain dia menguping.

" Ck ! Dasar bodoh !" Kyungsoo menggerutu lalu kembali menumpukan perhatiannya pada sang Ayah yang sudah memasang wajah tak sabaran andalannya. Kyungsoo meringis, tak tahu harus menjelaskan apa. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sang Ayah. Entah akan semarah apa Ayahnya jika Dia tahu masalah sesungguhnya.

" Ayah..Aku.."

" Oh tidak ! Puteriku sedang patah hati..." Do Insung memegang keningnya dengan gaya dramatis.

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar ucapan Ayahnya. Dia sangat terkejut. Bagaimana Ayahnya bisa tahu ?

Tidak. Kyungsoo memang patah hati, tapi Ia juga baru saja mematahkan hati seseorang karena keegoisannya yang mengerikan.

Kebingungan yang jelas tertera di wajah cantik puterinya itu mau tak mau membuat Do Insung tersenyum. Ia beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya dengan sayang.

" Jangan meremehkan naluri seorang Ayah nak.." Do Insung mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh puterinya itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sempitnya dengan lembut.

'' Ayah.. Kau akan membuatku menangis lagi.." Kyungsoo berujar dengan suara bergetar. Ia balas memeluk erat Ayahnya. Panas yang kembali bermuara di kedua bola matanya membuat Kyungsoo mendorong sang Ayah dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Dia benar-benar akan menangis lagi..

Do Insung yang mengikuti pergerakan Kyungsoo hingga puterinya itu hilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dan suara air mengalir yang mulai terdengar, hanya menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kyungsoo menumpahkan kesedihannya sendiri dulu , dan akan menunggu hingga putrinya itu mau berbagi tentang patah hatinya.

" Anakku..cinta seperti apa yang menghampirimu ?" Do Insung menggelengkan kepalanya, berniat untuk menghampiri Sehun yang kini mulai meletakan panci penggorengan di atas kompor yang menyala. Rencananya itu terhenti saat telepon rumah Kyungsoo berdering keras. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di Kamar mandi, Do Insung memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan halo ketika suara seorang wanita yang sarat akan amarah dan benci terdengar dari seberang.

" DO KYUNGSOO SIALAN ! KENAPA KAU MATIKAN HANDPHONEMU ?! KAU PASTI TAKUT ! YA KAN KYUNGSOO ?! KAU PEREMPUAN PENGECUT SIALAN ! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU ! HIKS...

AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU KYUNG..KENAPA HARUS JONGIN ? KENAPA KAU SETEGA INI PADAKU KYUNG ? APA KAU BAHKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU SAHABATMU ? TAK BISAKAH KAU MEMACARI PRIA LAIN SAJA ? DIA KIM JONGIN KYUNG ! DIA KEKASIHKU ! HIKS...KAU..SIALAN..

KENAPA AKU DAN JONGIN HARUS BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI DO KYUNGSOO ? DIA TIDAK MENCINTAIKU LAGI DAN ITU KARENA KAU ! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN SEKARANG KYUNGSOO ? AKU PERNAH BILANG PADAMU BAHWA JONGIN ADALAH SEPARUH JIWAKU KAN ? PERNAH KAN KYUNG ? HIKS...

TAPI KENAPA KALIAN HARUS MENGKHIANATIKU SEPERTI INI ? HIKS...DIA TIDAK MEMILIHKU KYUNGSOO ! DIA TIDAK MEMILIHKU...HIKS...JONGIN..HIKS..KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA ?! BRENGSEK..."

Do Insung masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya bahkan setelah hubungan telepon itu sudah terputus bermenit-menit yang lalu. Ia kembali meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke tempatnya dan memandang Kyungsoo yang entah sejak kapan berdiri mematung memandanginya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Astaga...ini terulang lagi...

" Ayah..Aku.."

PLAK !

Keheningan itu benar-benar mencekam. Do Insung memandangi telapak tangannya yang baru saja melayangkan tamparan pada pipi putih Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Kenangan-kenangan buruk di masalalu kembali membayanginya. Kenangan yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menghantuinya. Seperti apa pun usahanya untuk melupakan , bayangan-bayangan menyakitkan itu tetap setia menemani tidurnya, menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya di malam hari, meracuni hatinya dengan rasa sakit tak terkira. Dan kini putrinya juga...

" Kau dan Hyejin memang benar-benar sama. Sangat serupa..bahkan hati yang jahat itu pun juga ada padamu."

" AYAH !" Kyungsoo berlutut memohon dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk kedua kaki Ayahnya, tapi pria tua itu memilih untuk menghindari sentuhan putrinya.

" Ayah..maaf..maafkan Aku.." Kyungsoo berbisik lirih, menangis dan menunduk memandangi sepatu pantofel sang Ayah. Dia tak berani memandang mata itu...Dia tak sanggup untuk apa yang akan di lihatnya disana. Ayahnya pasti akan memandanginya sama seperti pria tua itu memandang ibunya.

Oh Tuhan...

" Siapa pun pria bodoh yang bernama Kim Jongin itu...apa pun hubungan yang terjalin di antara Kau dengannya..akhiri itu ! Jika Kau masih ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan Ayah..."

Do Insung meraih mantel coatnya yang tersampir di sofa dan dengan cepat berlalu pergi. Sekarang yang di lihatnya bahkan bukan lagi Do Kyungsoo puterinya, tapi Kim Hyejin, Ibu dari Kyungsoo sekaligus mantan istrinya.

* * *

Sehun memandangi wajah cantik menyedihkan yang kini tertidur dalam pelukannya itu. Ia menghela napas dan jemarinya dengan lembut menyeka sisa-sisa air mata yang menggantung di bulu mata Kyungsoo yang gelap.

Sehun mendengar dan melihat semuanya dengan baik tadi. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan kejadian rumit yang hari ini menimpa noona cantik tetangga favoritnya ini.

Setelah kepergian Do Insung tadi, Kyungsoo tak kunjung berhenti menangis sambil berujar maaf terus-menerus. Hingga Sehun tak tahan lagi dan meraih wanita itu ke dalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat di sofa, menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut, bahkan sekali-kali mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan terus terisak hingga kantuk dan lelah itu datang dan tertidur di pelukannya.

Sehun benar-benar tak suka melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Wajah cantik itu harusnya hanya boleh di hiasi senyum dan kebahagiaan.

" Do Kyungsoo..." Sehun berbisik lirih, tangannya dengan lembut mengusap-usap pipi mulus Kyungsoo yang tadinya di tampar Ayahnya.

" Jika denganku Kau akan selalu bahagia..."

* * *

Jongin berdiri terpaku menatap pintu apartemen di hadapannya itu dengan seksama. Wajah tampannya tampak muram. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu dia sampai di apartemen Kyungsoo ,tapi yang dilakukannya sedari tadi hanya ini. Seperti orang bodoh. Orang bodoh yang brengsek dan pengecut.

Entah apa yang di lakukannya di sini. Harusnya Ia pergi menemui Baekhyun, memohon maaf pada tunangannya itu. Tapi Ia malah mendatangi apartemen Kyungsoo. Tidak. Jongin melakukannya karena memang inilah yang di bisikan hati kecilnya. Setelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemennya tadi Jongin hanya berbaring merenung di apartemennya. Berpikir bahwa tak ada satu pun kata cinta yang di ucapkannya pada Baekhyun tadi sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri ,benar-benar bermakna. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Yang di rasakannya berbeda. Kyungsoo memenuhi setiap rongga hatinya. Tak ada celah untuk wanita lain selain Kyungsoo. Bahkan Baekhyun. Jongin bersumpah Dia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun sepenuh hati dulu, sebelum Kyungsoo datang menghiasi hari-harinya. Tapi apa yang di rasakannya pada Baekhyun tak sedalam apa yang dirasakannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah lama menyadarinya. Bahkan mungkin sejak Ia pertama kali meletakan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang dulu menjemputnya di bandara bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo selalu ada dalam pikirannya. Saat Ia berada di kantor, saat memimpin rapat, saat bekerja, saat makan, saat mandi, bahkan saat bersama Baekhyun pun, Kyungsoo selalu ada.

Rasa yang di milikinya untuk Kyungsoo , benar-benar membuatnya ingin memiliki gadis itu sepenuhnya. Dia bahkan sudah menyentuh Kyungsoo dengan cara paling intim yang bisa di lakukan sepasang kekasih. Dengan Baekhyun..Dia tak pernah sejauh itu...

Tapi semua yang terjadi memang kesalahannya. Harusnya dia tidak mengawali hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo dengan cara egois seperti ini. Kenapa dulu Dia seolah-olah di butakan ? Baekhyun yang menjadi korban. Tidak. Mereka bertiga...

Jongin lelah memandangi benda mati di hadapannya ini terus-menerus. Dia ingin masuk dan menemui Kyungsoo. Dia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya yang selama ini selalu di pertanyakan wanita itu.

Ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang sudah di hafalnya di luar kepala dan tak butuh waktu lama pintu itu pun terbuka. Ia tahu Kyungsoo ada di kamarnya karena wanita itu tak terlihat di mana pun.

Jongin terlalu fokus ingin masuk ke kamar tidur Kyungsoo hingga tak menyadari sepasang kaki panjang yang menjulur dari balik sofa.

* * *

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Kamar tidurnya remang-remang karena cahaya lampu tidur. Terlalu banyak menangis membuat pening seketika mendera kepalanya. Kyungsoo reflek memijat pelan keningnya sambil mengerang pelan.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghambat pergerakan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya, sedang tertidur lelap dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya tertelungkup menindih Kyungsoo dari perut ke bawah. Sebagian kaki panjang pria itu bahkan menjulur keluar dari ujung tempat tidur.

Kim Jongin. Pria itu tertidur dengan kepala yang berbaring nyaman di perutnya. Kedua tangan kokohnya bahkan memeluk pinggul Kyungsoo dengan posesif.

Kehangatan perlahan-lahan memenuhi hati Kyungsoo dan sedikit membawa kebahagiaan di sana.

Ia tak menyangka Jongin akan ada di sini. Bersamanya. Bukan Baekhyun...

 **PART 5 END**

 **Sorry banget sudah bikin kalian nunggu ^^ Ini chap barunya ya guys. Review ?^^**


End file.
